


Soul Searching in a Dumpster

by FanficsandFeelings



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsandFeelings/pseuds/FanficsandFeelings
Summary: Dick Grayson soulmate AU in which an injured bird gets some love.





	

In a world where your soulmark defined who you were, it seemed you couldn’t catch a break. Your parents soulmarks had been so clear, your father had a music note because your mother was the most talented singer, and you mother had gotten a quill and inkblot because your father was an award-winning novelist. The moment they met, they said they knew it deep in their soulS that they were destined To be together.  It was all sickeningly romantic.

But you got a bird, and it wasn’t even a normal bird it was a weird shaped bird nearly like a V but not quite. Frankly, it baffled you, right up until your 18th birthday.The day Nightwing made his debut in Gotham city. So now you couldn’t even complain to your friends about your crappy soulmark. Sure it was considered rude to ask about one's soulmark, but how exactly were you going to tell you friends no if they asked ? It was a sucky situation, to say the least.

Needless to say that make-up, long sleeves and bracelets became a staple in your daily routine. You knew what it would mean if this information fell into the wrong hands. The media would have a field day. So would Gotham city’s worst. It would bring a lot of unnecessary trouble to where trouble didn't need to be.

You had envisioned how you would meet him, though. You couldn’t help it, it was natural. You wondered if it would be tragic. Would you be taking your dying breath as he saved you from a ghastly villain? Or would it be romantic? Would he rest you gently on a rooftop, checking if you were okay and tell you that he hopes you’d never leave him.

So you had a bit of drama in you, you couldn’t help it, you were a drama queen. You were big into acting. It’s what you wanted to do. Your friends laughed at the prospect, said there were so many actors already that you’d never make it to the top. They weren’t being mean, you knew that they were just trying to be realistic. You didn't care, though, your parents supported you, and that was what mattered to you, they were artists, they understood you.

You wondered idly as you cleaned up the diner you worked in if Nightwing would understand and support you just as your parents do. You hoped he would, you thought as you scrubbed out a very sticky brown stain that you hoped was coffee. It wasn’t the most glamorous job, but you wanted to do it. It gave you a sense of responsibility. Especially on days like this, where you were the last one here, the manager trusted you enough to close up shop. You were quite proud of that, well, as proud as you could be gathering up trash bags to bring to the dumpster out back.

It had to be your least favorite part of your job, taking the trash out to the dumpster. It smelled of week old cheese and expired milk but, what had to be done had to be done and you were the only one who was could do it right now.

Two big, slightly smelly trash bags in hand you walked out ot the dumpster. The cold air hit you, sending a shiver down your spine. Winter was nearly here and you couldn’t be less excited. Sure you loved Christmas but you just weren’t built for the cold. It just wasn’t your thing. Especially when you had to walk every day to work.

You wondered if you should invest in a good coat and a nice pair of gloves with your next wage, do something responsible. You heaved open the lid of the dumpster and chucked the bags in, eager to get back into the warmth of the diner. It was only after the lid banged shut did you hear a whine from the dumpster.This wasn’t unusual, cats always got themselves stuck in there, looking for food and shelter. You couldn’t just leave it there, the poor thing needed to be let loose. Only when you swung open the lid of the dumpster, it wasn’t a cat that you found. Oh no, your life couldn’t be that easy.

There, lying in amongst the rotten chicken and old fries was Nightwing. Your soulmate was currently clutching his side and making his way out of the dumpster.

“Oh my God, it’s you! You’re Nightwing! You’re my s-super favorite superhero” You had to stop yourself from saying “you're my soulmate”, somehow you don’t think that would go too well given the current situation.

“Thanks, I really appreciate that, do you mind giving me a hand here?” Nightwing asked, squinting at you in pain.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry of course of course,” you rushed to help him grabbing his arm, which you noted, was very muscular. Not that you cared.

Once he was successful in having both feet firmly on the ground, you invited him in for some food and water. You figured he needed some food, and even if he didn’t necessarily need it. He definitely deserved it, being hero and all. Also, he really needed to get cleaned up, because he kind of smelled like old food.

Once you were in the kitchen, whipping up some food for him, and he was in the bathroom, trying to clean himself up, your mind went into overdrive.

Do you tell him about the soulmark? What if he didn’t want to be your soulmate? What was his mark for you? Would he think you were just some obsessed fangirl? What if you were wrong and your soulmate was just a really big fan of Nightwing? What if you embarrassed yourself?

Instead, you decided on taking off the bracelets, and the makeup covering your soulmark, figured that if now was the time for you to meet then he’d figure it out. So you were as obvious as you could get and it seemed he was as oblivious as he could get.

You clearly had your wrist on display the entire time. When you were handing him his food, you handed it with your right hand, the hand with the soulmark on it.

When you sat across from him and talked to him, about the city and yourself, your acting, you had your in your hand, with your wrist clear as day facing him.

By the time he had finished his meal and graciously helped you with the wash up, you had begun to lose hope. Maybe now just wasn’t the time. It hurt, but if he hadn't;t noticed maybe you just had to hold out a little longer.

So it got to the point where you had to leave. Still, as you were going, he was the perfect gentlemen, holding open the door for you and offering to walk you home, seeing as how late it was. You kindly rejected the offer, you only lived a couple of blocks away, and he probably had important superhero stuff to do.

“So… What time suits you? I need to make sure my first date with my soulmate goes exactly to their needs.” Nightwing said looking at you, the soft light from the streetlight lighting up his face.

“I can’t believe you! You knew this entire time and you didn’t say anything?” You asked, smiling at him, with your hands on your hips and one eyebrow raised.

“You were being really obvious,I'm sorry it was a little funny that you thought i didn’t pick up on it. I am a world class superhero, I pick up on those kind of things. I always need to be aware of my surroundings and I always am,” Nightwing was laughing at you by now.

“Oh please, if you were really that aware you wouldn’t have ended up in my dumpster,” you shot back, letting him know that you weren’t one to be laughed at. He at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

“Well I'm glad, that of all the dumpster joints in this city, I ended up in yours,” Nightwing replied, stepping closer towards you.

“By the way, I always wondered, what’s your soulmark for me?” you asked, wondering what defines you most.

He pulled back his sleeve, and you stepped closer into the light to see what it was. And right there in black ink, were the comedy and tragedy masks. Of course.

“I’m going to have to watch you perform sometime,” Nightwing looked down at you.

“Then I guess it’s a date,” you said and turned on your heel, walking in the other direction, leaving Nightwing standing there. You knew you’d see him again. You knew it in your soul that this was the real deal.


End file.
